


Worship

by neonbrother



Series: Kylux Positvity Week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Emperor Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, Grand Moff Hux, Kylo Amidala, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Throne Room Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonbrother/pseuds/neonbrother
Summary: Hux serves his emperor.Written for prompt ‘Kylo Amidala’ in Kylux Positvity Week.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positvity Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621675
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> my first contribution to the kylux fandom and it’s emperor and grand moff propaganda. i wrote this in about an hour at 2am but i’m determined to take part in this positivity week. feedback appreciated as always.

‘Worship your leader.’

Hux knelt dutifully before his emperor, ducking his head and folding his hands behind his back. The heavy bracelets on Kylo’s wrists rattled as he cupped Hux’s face and parted his lips with his thumb. A flush spread across Hux’s cheeks and he nipped at the pad of Kylo’s thumb. He glanced up into kohl-rimmed eyes, wordlessly asking for permission to continue, which was granted with a light tap against his lower lip. 

For all of Kylo’s rich ornamentation, a swift tug to the sash of his robe was all it took to reveal his cock, lying thick and heavy against his thigh. Hux’s mouth watered slightly at the sight and he shifted closer to nuzzle it against his cheek. Pre-come dribbled onto him and he savoured the feeling before wrapping his hand around the base of Kylo’s cock and beginning to lick. As he tongued at the slit, Kylo knocked his cap from his head and buried his fingers in his hair, displacing his carefully styled locks. Hux was careful not to rush, laving over the head of Kylo’s cock whilst pumping his fist slowly. He felt himself growing hard in his uniform but ignored his own erection in favour of honouring the cock that lay before him. 

Kylo gently caressed his jaw and Hux took him into his mouth, slowly working the impressive length till his nose was pressed against neatly trimmed hair.  
‘Such a perfect cockslut,’ Kylo murmured reverently, meeting Hux’s lust-blown eyes and feeling his throat contract around him.  
Hux swallowed tightly and began to bob his head in shallow movements, breathing in Kylo’s scent deeply through his nose. His eyes fluttered shut as he lost himself to the heavy cock on his tongue and the way Kylo brushed against the back of his throat. The years of devotion to taking his emperor’s cock had effectively reconditioned his gag reflex and Hux allowed his mind to go hazy with pleasure as Kylo tugged at his hair.

The bulge at the front of his uniform was growing more prominent and Hux subtly shifted against his heel to apply a slight pressure to his own cock. ‘Look at how hard you get just from worshipping my cock like the whore you are,’ Kylo chuckled, his rich voice rumbling through Hux like molten lava. ‘You won’t find release until I permit it. You’ll come later when I open you up myself or you won’t have the privilege of getting your hole filled. Understood?’ Kylo punctuated his orders with a thrust of his hips and Hux moaned obscenely. ‘Am I understood?’ he repeated, pulling Hux off him roughly.  
‘Yes, Emperor,’ Hux rasped, licking at the string of saliva and pre-come that joined his lips to Kylo’s cock.  
‘Good boy,’ whispered Kylo before pushing back into the wet heat of Hux’s mouth.

‘You love this, don’t you? Letting me use that pretty mouth whenever I please. You’re just begging for me to fill you up, to feed you my come. You were made to be on your knees for me. So beautiful, so lovely and submissive for me.’

Praise fell from Kylo’s lips as he fucked Hux’s mouth freely, but the hitch in his voice and the telltale flexing of fingers in his hair warned him that Kylo was close to finishing. Hux looked up with tear-filled eyes and Kylo was sent over the edge, spurting hot ropes of come into Hux’s mouth. Hux swallowed all that he could and then pulled off, allowing the final drops to paint his lips and chin. He licked Kylo’s cock clean, then refastened the robe around his waist.

Hux rose, picking up his hat from where it had fallen and stretching out the stiffness from his knees. Kylo reached for him and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. ‘Thank you, Grand Moff Hux,’ he murmured against his lips. ‘Go and clean up and I’ll be with you in our chambers shortly.’  
‘Of course, Emperor Amidala,’ Hux answered with a smile. He swept his finger across his chin, collecting the come that had gathered there and sucked it into his mouth. He gave Kylo a smirk, then turned on his heel and swept out of the throne room.


End file.
